The Child of Mystery
by James Ethan Morgenstern
Summary: Serapis is at it again but this time he has Nyx and her kids with him. Only one god can save the world but refuses to because of his hatred for a certain god of the sky. There is only one child who can convince him. Let's watch how this child learn that she is not alone in this world and how she has a certain god wrapped around her fingers
1. Chapter 1

Title: the Greco-Egyptian queens

Rating: T (FOR VIOLENCE, ABUSE)

Characters (Greek): Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, hades, Hermes, Demeter

Characters (Egyptian): Horus, Isis, set, Nephtys, Anubis, Wepwawet, Neith, Osiris, Aset

Characters (Greco-Egyptian): Serapis, tutu, Arenuphis, Solaria (OC), Solacia (OC)

Summary; what really happened during the Greco-Egyptian times? Serapis ruled everyone with an iron fist. Monitoring Zeus and keeping Horus in chains, with his two lovers; Isis and Aset. Did you know he had two wonderful daughters whom he hated so much. What happens when his hatred for them goes too far and he is at the brink of war with his kids and the Egyptians, Greeks and even his fellow Greco-Egyptians?

Authors note: have you ever wondered why Egypt fell? This is my own creation of her fall.

Break

Third person's POV

When Ptolemy was sitting was sitting on his throne the thought of having Zeus as king because all the stupid decisions he had made: like when he picked fats over meats for the gods. Even the other gods agree with that, he is rash and arrogant; no wonder Poseidon and Hera tried to take over, if only they had succeeded.

They needed a better king, one who was smart and could play his cards well. He thought about making one of the major gods the king, but he knew that would be a very bad idea. Therefore, he chose Serapis, a minor Nubian god. He gave Isis and Aset to him as wives. Serapis created a council consisting of him in the middle on his golden throne, at his left side Isis is seating on a throne of light. then Horus sitting in a throne of gold, his father Osiris on a black throne, then Anubis on a similar throne, his son wepwawet sitting on a fiery red throne. Thoth sat on a golden throne. Afterward was Set on a red throne. This side was the Egyptian side.

The other side of Serapis, at his right was his wife Demeter sitting on a golden throne. Followed by hades on a black obsidian throne with souls trapped in them. At his side was Poseidon on a sea green throne. Then the former king of the Greeks seated on a golden throne. His son Athena on a golden throne. Then Artemis seated on a silver throne. Then their brother Ares on a fiery red throne. Then Apollo on a golden throne. Then Hermes on a golden throne.

He picked each of them for his own reasons. Arranged by their merits or power. He just chose them based on what he wanted. Maybe there was a reason for him doing this. He took them based on what they did.

He had a child with each of his wives both of which were girls but very special kids. His first daughter was with Isis and the second was with Aset.

 _ **Note: this is just a lay of the land. Now to the main story. Hope you like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: Wow, I had this idea and did not have a chance to write it, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry. I had some serious exam that practically ruled my life since Christmas. I could not keep you waiting for too long and I noticed that I never did something because I am like new to all this stuff. Can you believe I have never done a disclaimer?**

 **So without further delay…**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own the Percy Jackson and Olympians, the Kane chronicles, nor mythology but I own my OCs and the plot.**_

 _Almost 3000 years ago_

Serapis POV

It is so good to be the king of the gods. Sitting in your throne, overlooking everything in the world. I feel like I was born to sit on this throne and as I looked down I couldn't help but watch my daughters spar with each other under the watchful eyes of Chiron, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Artemis, Athena, Bast , Bes, Horus, Wepwawet, Anubis and Thoth. A match between the two was very interesting and it always surprised me to see my youngest daughter beat her older sister.

They were beauties in every ones eye. Their beauty rivaled that of Aphrodite and Hathor have combined. Solacia, the older of the two, was more of a bookworm. Her domains covering knowledge, wisdom, healing, peace, and justice. She had straight shoulder length brown hair that framed her heart shaped face, her soft pink lips that were always in a firm line and sapphire colored eyes to match her stern look. She was somewhat athletic but she seemed more busty and mature than her sister.

Solaria, my little pride, was a war princess who knew how to handle both the living and the dead. She was the goddess of war, death, life, love and weapons. She was dangerous and cunning unlike her sister who was calm and calculating. I adored her for her strength and zeal. She had raven black hair and two weird eye colors. Her left eye was a soft sky blue while her right eye was a dark onyx and unlike her sister, she was more athletic and lithe. She was a born fighter and could handle any weapon put in her hand.

Right now they were sparring, a simple hand-to-hand combat. Solaria was sporting an offensive stance, her guards up, eyes searching her sister's body for weak spots as a hungry tiger just waiting to spring on its prey circling it until the perfect time to strike. Her sister on the other hand was in defensive mode, her guards up and her body set prevent her sister from hitting her.

Solaria dove forward, fist aimed for her sister's face. Solacia reacted and tried to block it. Only for her to realize that, it was just a bait as the war princess landed a punch straight into her gut. The sheer force knocking the wind out of the healer. She did not give her sister the benefit of watching her crumple to the ground and rather attempted to give her a roundhouse kick straight to her waist, which Solaria blocked effortlessly.

"You really enjoy watching them fight, don't you?" a voice questioned amused, startling me as my attention had been on my two daughters.

A snarl escaped my throat as I glared at the intruder, "Isis, you already know how I feel about them so why do you keep asking?'

"But which do you prefer, my daughter or hers?" she asked as she plopped down on her throne beside me and leaned closer to me.

"I love both of them equally. I pick no favorite" I replied cautiously because I did not know what she had up her sleeve. She was the most conniving person that I had ever met.

"Fine" she sighed as shifted away from me. "But you know at some point you will have to pick one to be your successor since you have no heir."

"So what are you proposing?" I asked curiously staring at my beautiful wife.

"What I ask may be a little too much for you;" she said "but you already know what I am talking about"

She was trying to bait me obviously; she has been talking about it ever since Solacia reached her 100th year. She wanted Solacia to marry either her son Horus (even though he was already married), tutu (my friend whom I knew could lead and protect Egypt), Arenuphis (his younger brother), Ares, Zeus, Poseidon (all three I disapproved because they were already married, Anubis (he was kind of a loner) or Wepwawet (his more social ad enthusiastic brother)

"My answer will remain unofficial until Solaria is 100 as well. If on the way they find their own love, I will not interfere." I told her. "And if comes down to choosing, I will make my decision on the day that it is required"

I stood up and walked away. It was infuriating: she always asked me and gave me more thoughts to think about every time she asked me the question.

For now, I had to pay a visit to someone before dinner with the council. Thankfully, no one but a few chosen people knew the secret I hid from both my wives and my kingdom.

 _Third person's POV_

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Sitting in her palace living room, sat a woman older than time itself but looked no older than twenty-five. She had long white hair that reached her waist, her grey eyes closed in meditation and her hand on her slightly big stomach. Inside was her son, the prince of the land. She saw it even though this would come true in a few thousand years after a brief exposure. It was his fate, his shai…_

 _How did she know? Was it because she was his mother? No, but rather she was fate itself. Ananke, the primordial of fate and bonds. Secret mistress of Serapis and the soon to be mother of the most dangerous god alive._

 _As he stepped into the room, her eyes opened, breaking her concentration. In stepped the man that she had fallen in love with. A love that had been unrequited. She now hated him but for the child's sake, she bore the excruciating pain of being around him. As the goddess of bonds, she could have severed the bond between them as easily as killing her son in her womb but she had plans for all of them and at the center was her son._

 _He walked closer to her the previous distance that had separated them diminished as he took long strides towards the expecting primordial_.

Serapis POV

I walked to the primordial who by now was obviously heavy with child. The one that I had loved and broken off. Yet I came back after learning that in her womb was my child. Not just any child but my son, heir and successor.

I walked over to her and promptly knelt beside her and greeted her "Good evening my love. How are you?"

"Don't call me that," she hissed at me. I grimaced, I knew that in her delicate state she was easily irritated "besides it's not like you actually care about me. You only care about your heir that I carry."

I flinched this time because of the harsh truth that she had blatantly just spat in my face. It was not my fault that I could not marry her. It was Isis and Aset (Isis in particular would throw a fit). They would freak out if I were to say that I wanted to have a new wife especially the fact that I was being pressured for an heir.

This child was as well my saving grace because now I could have an heir. The pressure of choosing, off my shoulders and responsibility put on my son's own. I was being selfish, yes but I was doing it for a cause.

I knew Zeus, Horus, Hera and Isis; they were power hungry wolves who would kill to remain on their thrones. I have another secret… one that I hope will not kill me or cause my death one day.

The pressure of being king was weighing down on me and I knew that I was on the breaking point. Soon I would be a paranoid king with an execution list for the god because I would think that all were conspiring against me. That was why I needed my son; he was going to be the redeemer of the gods once I lose it. Just as Zeus was to his siblings and other beings when Kronos ate them.

I looked at the being in front of me, the mother of the fates, her daughters who knew little compared to her and her infinite experience. I was expecting the child in three months' time. I had to initiate my plan to keep him safe until he was of age, which was why I was here…

"You need to leave." I said sternly after she had brought me down. "It's not safe anymore."

"I know…," she said sadly. "I've already packed and was waiting to see you." Expecting women and their mood swings. One minute she was angry, the next on the verge of tears. I hugged her and my son and the two of us settled in a comfortable silence.

"Is it true?" I asked my voice trembling as I asked the one question that I would forever regret.

"Is what true?" She asked looking at me.

"Is he really going to give up his throne because he will be afraid? Will he be the one to end my life twice for the gods? Is it true that he will never be able to love?" I asked after taking a shaky breath. I was afraid of asking her the questions that were plaguing me since I had met with the oracles.

"Yes" she said plainly, "all of this will happen and it starts with the fall of the sun."

I helped her up and walked over to her chariot, which she would be leaving on. I hugged her one last time and kissed my unborn son before she left. My heart leaving with them as her silver chariot raced away in the sky.

I did a brave thing and I walked away before the empty space in my heart moved me to go after them. I flashed to the palace a couple of minutes before dinner started.

Dinner is a family thing only. It was only me, my wives and daughters-unless if you count dates- at the palace.


End file.
